When Aliens and Magic Meet
by awalkingparadox
Summary: Story inspired by ShiningGalaxy's "When Fate Calls Upon Us" the first two chapters are basically the same but the storylines are completely different after that. ShiningGalaxy has blessed this story.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Um yeah…….. These ideas just popped into my head one day and well… let's see how it turns out shall we?

Takes place after the first movie and during the Order of the Phoenix.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers (movie world) or Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched his two best friends bicker before returning his attention back towards the white letter in his hands. Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes, realizing just how odd it felt for him to receive a letter that wasn't made out of parchment, before flipping it over and tearing it open. This drew the attention of his two best friends and they both turned to look at him.

"What's that Harry?" Ron asked and Harry just couldn't resist taking a jab at Ron, after all he was still a little miffed at how they both kept him out of the loop for so long.

"It's a letter Ron. Haven't you seen one before?" Harry answered keeping a straight face while laughing on the inside.

"Of course I have! I just wanted to know why it looked so weird." Ron said turning slightly red and Hermione rolled her eyes at them both.

"That would be because it's made out of paper, not parchment. And from the postage stamps on it I would have to guess that it's from outside of England. Who's it from Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry let a large grin spread across his face.

"No one you would know Hermione, it's from a childhood friend of mine. His name is Sam and he lives in the US." Harry answered and watched as both of them look at him surprise.

"I didn't know you were friends with a yank Harry." Ron said and Hermione slapped Ron arm.

"Ow! What was that for Hermione?" Ron asked and Hermione glared at Ron.

"Honestly Ron, don't call Harry's friend a yank!" Hermione said and Ron looked at her confused.

"But he is isn't he?" Ron said looking confused and Hermione glared at him. Harry laughed drawing their attention back towards their friend.

"Harry, how did you become friends with an _American_?" Hermione asked stressing the last word and Harry smiled at Ron confused face.

"Well, when I was around ten, he and his family came to London for a family vacation and he saw me getting bullied by my cousin in the park. I don't really know why, but he walked right up to us and demanded that Dudley stop harassing me." Harry said smiling fondly at the memory of a scrawny ten year old American who stood up so bravely against the giant (for their ages) that was Harry cousin.

"So he beat up your cousin?" Ron asked and Harry let out a small chuckle.

"Nope, both of us got clobbered. Right after that his over protective mum showed up and fussed over both of us after he insisted that I was his 'new friend' before she stormed over to my aunt house and started yelling at my aunt. I have never seen anyone as scary as Sam's mum was at the moment." Harry confessed with a small shake of his head much to the amazement of his friends.

"Seriously mate? I mean you have faced You-Know-who and you still think your friends mum is scarier?" Ron asked look amazed and Harry nodded his head. Hermione crossed her arms before nodding in understanding.

"Of course Ron, nothing is scarier than a mum trying to protect her kid." Hermione said and the three of them nodded in agreement.

"So what's the letter say anyway Harry?" Ron asked and Harry smiled as he looked down on it.

"Don't know, haven't have the chance to read it yet. I'll read it out loud." Harry said and Ron and Hermione looked at him eagerly.

"_Hey Harry, what's up? I haven't heard from you in a while and you're aunt said that you got into some school/ correctional thing. I don't entirely believe her but if you are in there then I only hope you got put in there because you suddenly decided to fight back against that pig you have to call your cousin._" Harry read aloud and they all laughed at the small joke.

"_All joking aside I really hope that you're not in the school/ correctional thingy cause then that would be bad, very bad. It's not good to be doing illegal things, but I'm not one to talk, not with everything happened a few months ago…_" Harry looked confused and Ron and Hermione mirrored his expression.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked and Harry shrugged reading ahead a bit.

"_I got some big news Harry! My dad finally caved in and got me a car! I have classic camaro that's painted yellow with black stripes. I even got a girlfriend! Her name's Mikaela Banes and she's a totally hot! She has a juvie record, which is why I can't say anything about you being in a 'correctional school' or whatever it was._" Ron looked confused.

"What's a camaro?" Harry didn't know either but thankfully Hermione did.

"It's a type of car Ron. At least now we know he didn't do anything wrong but now I do not like the sound of this 'Mikaela' person." Hermione said worriedly and Harry grinned.

"I'm sure she's a fine girl. Sam has a habit of finding all the right people." Harry said and Hermione reluctantly nodded.

"_Mojo leg healed up fine and we've taken him off the pain medication, except now he's gone into withdrawal and snaps at everybody. Mom is talking about getting another dog and Dad has become obsessed with the front yard. I swear he's worse than your uncle. As for myself, well I got one sweet car, one hot girlfriend, and myself esteem is at an all time high, so I would have to say that everything going perfect right now. Reply back soon, and get an e-mail, with loads of smiles, Sam._" Harry finished the letter and stared thoughtfully at his two friends.

"Well I'm glad that he sounds well, I haven't been able to contact him since last summer when I was staying at my aunt place." Harry said softly and Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey Harry what's an e-mail?" Ron asked and Harry blink in surprise. Harry smiled and was about to attempt to explain what an e-mail was to Ron when Ron older twin brothers, Fred and George, burst into the room.

"Come on mates! We have to go now!" Fred said as he pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Yes, we haven't much time before they start!" George said as he pulled Harry to his feet and pulled him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"What's going to start?" Harry asked at the same time and yet the twins seemed to have heard them both anyway.

"To the stair way!" Replied Fred.

"The Order that's what! They're about to have a meeting and it's going to be about You-Know-Who." Said George and the trio found themselves quickening the pace. It wasn't long before they found themselves standing at the stair way with Ginny and had a flesh colored string pushed into their hands

"What's this?" Harry asked and both Fred and George stood up proudly.

"That my dear Harry is our new invention!" Fred said and their smiles gat a bit bigger.

"They're Extendable Ears; they'll allow us to hear everything that's going on in that meeting." George said proudly and then promptly stick one end of the flesh colored string in his ear and watched as the other end grew and slowly made its way towards the locked door.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Harry followed their example and watched in fascination as the color string grew away from him. After a few minutes of silence Harry blinked when he realized he could now hear inside of the look room.

"He's been muggle hunting." That sounded a lot like Snape.

"Of course he's been muggle hunting! It's one of the things he likes to do the most!" A man yelled and Harry recognized his god-father voice.

"But he's not just doing it at random; he's searching for a specific muggle." Snape said and Harry heard silence fall over the group.

"Why would the dark lord be looking for a muggle?" A woman asked that had to be Tonks.

"I don't know how the dark lord mind works. All I know was that he ordered _all _death eaters to find and bring him the muggle name Samuel James Witwicky." Harry didn't even realize that he had moved until he slammed into the locked door and bounced right off it. He was vaguely aware that Ron and the others were looking at him horrified but he didn't care.

The door opened and a very startled Molly Weasley looked down at Harry in confusion. Before Molly could ask what was wrong, Harry had jumped to his feet and pushed his way into the room. He swept his eyes around the room until they landed on Snape who was staring at him with one raised eyebrow.

"What does he want with Sam!?" Harry demanded and Snape blinked in surprise.

"Why do you want to know?" Snape asked and Harry glared at him.

"Sam is my friend and there's no way in hell that I'm going to let Voldemort get anywhere near him." Harry answered with a snarl, his mind racing with images of all the bad things Voldemort could to his defenseless muggle friend.

"Do you know where he is Harry?" A soft voice asked behind him and Hurry spun around to find himself facing a calm looking Dumbledore. Harry slowly let the tension in bleed out of his body before nodding his head.

"Yes sir, Sam has been a friend of mine for years and I know exactly where he lives." Harry answered and watched as several members looked at each other excitedly.

"That's wonderful news Harry. Now we can retrieve him and get him to a safe place before Voldemort finds him." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and Harry looked at him guiltily.

"That might be a little hard to do since he lives in the US." Harry confessed and a stunned silence fell over the group.

"Well that does complicate things doesn't it?" Dumbledore said his eyes narrowing and Harry could only nod in agreement.

* * *

"Sam!"

Sam rolled over on his head and continued to sleep.

"Sam!"

Sam frowned in his sleep and burrowed himself deeper into his blankets

"Sam!"

Sam groaned and pressed his pillow over his face attempting to block out the irritating noise that was disturbing his rest.

"Samuel James Witwicky get up this instance!" Judy Witwicky snapped as she slammed the door to her son room open and glared down at the sleepy teenager before her.

"What mom!?" Sam asked as he struggled to sit up and lazily scratched the back of his head. Sleepily he looked at his alarm clock and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"Nine! It's only nine! Why did you wake me up so early?" Sam yelled and Judy frowned at him.

"Nine in the morning is hardly early young man." Judy scolded and Sam groaned before sinking back into his bed.

"It is on a Saturday mom." Sam whined when Judy grabbed him by his arm and forced him to sit up again.

"Well tough for you because you have visitors and I'm not going to make them wait any longer." Judy snapped and Sam blinked in confusion.

"What visitors? I wasn't expecting anyone to show up today." Sam asked but Judy ignored him and was now looking through his closet. After a few seconds of silence Judy gave Sam a bundle of clothing and quickly pulled him to his feet with strength that only mothers could have.

"Hurry up and get dressed, they're already waiting for you downstairs." Judy said before leaving Sam standing confused and annoyed in his bed room. Grumbling to himself, Sam reluctantly put on his clothes and ran a hand over his face, hoping to wipe off any drool that might have been there. With a quick mournful glance at his bed, Sam headed out of his room and down the stairs.

"Now who could have been so important that you had to wake me up so early in the morning? I swear to God that if it's another Sector seven member then I'm going to head back upstairs and going right to bed. Screw Sector Seven and the God damn Gove…" Sam felt the rest of the sentence die on his lips as he finally caught sight of who was sitting in his living room.

There were five people sitting in his living room, three teenagers and two adults. One of the adults was an really old man with a really long white beard and dressed in what could only be described as a bright purple robe with large golden stars placed in a random order. The other man looked to be about twenty to thirty years old, with greasy black hair and what looked like a perpetual glare on his face, he was also wearing a robe except his were completely black. One of the teens was pretty tall; wearing what appeared to be a red sweater and an average pair of blue jeans, he had freckles running across his face and short red hair. Another of the teenagers was a girl with a wild mess of brown curls, she was wearing a simple white blouse and a light blue skirt, and she was currently fingering a book that rested on her lap. Sam recognized the book as his dad book on mechanic and wondered why she had it. The last teenager was a boy with black hair and green eyes. A pair of glasses perched on his nose and he was dressed in a simple blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked the most excited out of the group but he also looked a little nervous. Sam blinked when he realized just who he was looking at.

"Harry!?" Sam asked and Harry looked at him with a large grin.

"Sam!" Harry greeted and Sam moved forward and pulled him into a large hug.

"Harry what are you doing here? Who are these people with you? How long are you staying?" Sam asked and Harry laughed and quickly stood back to introduce his friends.

"Well the one with red hair is Ron Weasley, the one with brown hair if Hermione Granger, The man in the black robe is my Professor Snape, and the one in purple is my Head master Albus Dumbledore." Harry said point to each on in turn.

"Ron and Hermione are my best friends." Harry said and Sam nodded in understanding.

"But that doesn't explain what you're doing here." Sam said and Harry looked away guiltily.

"I can explain that Samuel Witwicky." Albus said and Sam frowned at him.

"Just Sam please. When someone says my full name I feel like I'm in trouble." Sam said and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ok then, Sam. I understand that you have been friends with Harry for a very long time. And that you have problems contacting him since young Harry does not own an 'e-mail' and only answers to your letters during the summer." Albus stated and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah what about it?" Sam asked and Harry sifted nervously.

"Well there was a reason for that. You see Sam Harry here, and everybody else in this room, are wizards and for the past four years Harry has been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Due to the unique mailing system in the wizarding world, Harry has not been able to contact you until the summer where he resided in his aunt house, without breaking several wizardly laws." Dumbledore explained and Sam stared at him stunned.

"What?" Sam finally manage to croak out after several minutes of silence.

"I'm a wizard Sam." Harry said softly and Sam blinked at him in surprise.

"Are you for real?" Sam asked and Dumbledore looked a bit confused before understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Ah, yes I believe that was an American term and yes we 'are for real'." Dumbledore said and Sam crossed his and looked at them skeptically.

"Really? Then prove it." Sam demanded and Dumbledore smiled.

Purposely raising his wand slowly, Dumbledore flicked his hand. When he did so the table in the middle of the living room lifted off the ground and floated just above Sam head. Sam blinked in surprise before walking straight towards the table and started waving his arms around and touching what edges of the table he could reach.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked and Sam frowned.

"Checking for wires and any other hidden devices." Sam answered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to find anything." Hermione said and Sam frowned again.

"I guess you're right. So ok, magic does exist, why are you telling me?" Sam asked and watched uneasily as the entire group looked at each other before turning towards Harry.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to tell you everything." Harry said and Sam looked at him confused.

"Tell me what?" Sam asked and Harry sighed.

"When I was one years old, there was this dark wizard running around and terrifying everybody. His name was Voldemort and for some reason or another he decided to kill my family. My mom begged him not to kill me, to kill her instead, he did and then he tried to kill me. The something went wrong, the killing curse sort of reflected off of me and struck Voldemort and killed him instead." Harry said and Sam frowned.

"I thought you aunt said that your parent died in a car crash? Even if they didn't why are you bring all this up anyway?" Sam asked and Harry frowned.

"Well my aunt lied. As to why I'm bring all of this up, well last year Voldemort came back. Wizards everywhere are freaking out and for some reason or another Voldemort is coming after you." Harry said and Sam blinked in surprise.

"What?! Why would he be after me? I'm just a muggle; I didn't even know that magic existed until you told half an hour ago!" Sam yelled and Harry winced.

"We don't know why they're after you. But we know that the dark lord wants your for whatever reason that maybe. So we've come here to take you somewhere safe, a place where he won't be able to get to you." Dumbledore said and Sam turned to look at him.

"Well this is just fucking great! Why the hell am I always being chased around by homicidal, psychopathic, tyrants set on a war path?" Sam whispered to himself, not meaning for anyone to hear him but Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"So what? Where am I going and when am I leaving?" Sam asked and Dumbledore smiled.

"You, Sam, get to be the first muggle to set foot in Hogwarts and we'll be leaving as soon as you're ready to go." Dumbledore said and Sam nodded.

"Ok, I'll just call Mikaela and get my car ready." Sam said and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Sorry dear boy, but we can't allow you to tell anyone about what's happening and you cannot bring your car to Hogwarts." Dumbledore and Sam frowned at him.

"Why not?" Sam asked and Snape was the one to answer.

"We have already bent the rules to the wizarding world to as far as they can bend. We can't allow anyone else to get involved in this." Snape said and Sam glared at him.

"Look, you're not the only ones to have a few secrets of your own, and I have obligations here that I need to keep. Besides I doubt that you can keep my car from coming." Sam snapped and everybody looked puzzled by the strange sentence Sam had said.

"Don't you mean 'you can't keep me from bringing my car'?" Hermione asked and Sam sighed.

"Let's try this, you guys come with me for a little ride and afterwards you guys try to keep Bee from coming." Sam said and everybody looked confused.

"I highly doubt that a little drive will make us change our mind." Snape scoffed and Sam glared at him.

"Or so you think anyway." Sam muttered before heading out the door.

"Come one lets go." Sam said not waiting for them as he headed to his parked camaro. Flipping out his cell phone, Sam scrolled through his address book before finding the number he wanted. Pressing the dial button he watched as Harry and his group headed towards him and Bee.

"Hello?" Mikaela asked and Sam couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Hey baby, I need you come meet me out in _our _field." Sam said, translation: Bee needs to stretch but due to some reasons I can't say that out loud.

"Sure Sam, who's with you?" Mikaela asked translation: are you in danger?

"Just a childhood friend of mine and his mysterious friends." Sam answered translation: my childhood friend who's more than what he seems.

"Ok babe, see you soon." Mikaela said before hanging up and now Sam was faced with the problem of stuffing one too many people in his friend.

"Um, sorry but I guess you guys are just going to have to squeeze in there." Sam said and Snape rolled him eyes.

"I could just enchant the car so we all fit." Snape said and Sam quickly shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! You are not touching my car with your freaky magic stuff!" Sam protested and Snape glared at him.

"Just get in here and bear with it for a little bit." Sam said and with a shrug they did so.

Harry, Ron Hermione, and Snape ended up sitting in the back while Dumbledore got the other front seat. Once everybody was seated, Sam put turned the key and placed his hand on the steering wheel while giving the space between the gas and brake pedal a nudge. Bumblebee catching on started driving, already knowing where Sam wanted to go and acted as 'normal' as a normal car would. The drive didn't take long, and it was pretty soon that they arrived in the empty plot of land Sam and Mikaela had found for him to transform in and stretch his legs out. Mikaela was already waiting for them and raised her hand in a greeting.

'Parking' his car Sam got out and headed straight to Mikaela and gave her a 'hello kiss' before turning so he was now standing behind Mikaela and wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned to see three shocked looking teenagers and one amused head master, and a grumpy looking teacher.

"Guys this is Mikaela and Mikaela this is Harry and his friends." Sam said and Mikaela turned her head to look at him.

"They don't look all that special to me." Mikaela said and Sam sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't look to special either remember?" Sam said and Mikaela smiled at him.

"You do to me." Mikaela whispered and Sam gave her another kiss.

"What are we doing here?" Snape asked interrupting them and Sam sighed.

"Ok Mikaela, these people in front of you are wizards. Harry, Dumbledore, this is why Mikaela needs to come with me and so does my car." Sam said to the shocked wizards and yelled out before any of them could raise their wands.

"Bumblebee!"

The result was instantaneous. With several loud whirs and clunks, Bumblebee transformed into his primary form and jumped so he landed behind Sam. Sam smirked at the dumbfounded expressions on his friend face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys, meet Bumblebee. He's an alien robot from outer space and my guardian." Sam said and they five stunned wizards looked as if they never even heard him.

* * *

Well there, here's the first chapter, please tell me what you think!!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ummm sorry for the really late update but school kept me busier than I thought I would be… I guess having two AP classes was harder than I thought. I'm on break right now so I'm going to try and update all of my stories. Oh, wish me luck I'm taking the SAT this Saturday.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was both excited and nervous as he led Dumbledore and the group towards Sam house. Just a few hours ago, Harry had told Dumbledore everything he knew about Sam, including his address, and then demanded that they take him with them when they went to go pick Sam up. Dumbledore had agreed and plans were made. Sam would go to Hogwarts under the disguise of a student while Sam's parents stayed at the Order of the Phoenix.

After that Dumbledore and Snape had apparate Harry, Ron, and Hermione (both had demanded to come as well) into the US, and to say at the very least, that was not a pleasant experience. After that they had found the nearest map and apparated the closest to Sam house without setting off any of the magical alarms the US ministry may have put up. Then they had walked up to his house, attracting quite a lot of stares.

Harry found it amusing that Sam yard looked just as perfectly neat (if not more colorful) as his uncle yard was and took extra care to walk on the stone path way that cut through the grass. The others followed his example and oddly enough, stood behind him when they approached the front door. After finding the door bell and pressing it quickly, he had to briefly explain what it was to Ron; Harry stepped back and waited for the door to open.

The door was opened by a middle age lady, who Harry recognized as Sam mum and barely had time to wave his hand before he was pulled into the house and given a bone crushing hug as Mrs. Witwicky recognized him. After a brief introduction, Mrs. Witwicky promised to get Sam and disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later, yelling was heard and a few minutes after that Sam came stumbling down stairs, still looking half asleep and quite annoyed.

Sam had been mumbling something under his breath, which stopped when Sam had seen them. After a few seconds of silence, Sam had recognized Harry and for the second time that day, Harry was pulled into another hug.

Harry had introduced everybody and then waited anxiously as Dumbledore had explained what they were. Sam had of course shown disbelief and even went so far as to check to see if their magic wasn't just some trick. When Harry had explained to Sam why they were telling him all this now, he didn't miss the way Sam had used the term 'muggle' despite the fact that no one had said it before. Dumbledore and Snape both caught it too and Harry could tell that it worried them both.

After Sam had led them to his car and refused to let them use any magic on it, Harry was stuck sitting next to Snape in the too small back seat and was only too glad to get out once the car had stopped. After stepping out into a large clearing, Harry watched as Sam went to greet a pretty black haired lady with a snog. Despite the fact that Harry knew Sam had a girlfriend, he still wasn't prepared when they started snogging and was slightly glad when Snape interrupted them. Wondering about why Sam had brought them here, he was shocked when Sam so easily confessed they were wizards before yelling out 'Bumblebee'.

Not having a clue as to why Sam would yell that out, Harry wasn't prepared at all when he heard the strange whirs and clucks coming behind him. He didn't even have time to turn around when a giant _thing_ had landed in front of him The colors of the thing reminded Harry instantly of Sam car and the suddenly realization struck him. That thing was Sam car!

"Guys, meet Bumblebee. He's an alien robot from outer space and my guardian," Sam had said pretty smugly and Harry felt too gob smock to answer, a few minutes later Ron said the single thing that really seemed to sum everything up.

"Bloody hell mate," Ron whispered and Harry could only agree with him.

* * *

Sam had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, Harry and his friends looked soo freaked out that even his creepy teacher was starting to resemble a startled goldfish. Mikaela turned to look at Sam and rolled her eyes at his mirth, Sam responded with a cheeky grin that made Mikaela snort in a very un-lady like way. They attention was snapped back to the wizards in front of them when Harry cleared his throat.

"Did you say that _thing_ came from outer space?" Harry asked.

"His name is Bumblebee and he's not a thing, and yes he did come from outer space," Sam replied wondering where this was going to lead to.

"Then what's he doing here?" Sam smirked and slowly straightened up trying to keep a straight face and Mikaela rolled her eyes at Sam over dramatics.

"Ah, well you see I can't tell you," Sam almost laughed at the shocked expression on the wizards faces, but when Snape shock turned into a very nasty glare he quickly raised his hands up in a defensive position.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just I can't tell you. I wasn't even supposed to let you see Bee's true form but you guys told me that you were wizards and so I only thought it was fair. Besides, even if I left without Bee, he would find a way to track me down and show up anyway, so I thought it would be easier to just tell you guys and save myself the trouble of trying to explain how my car showed up in, what I'm guessing, is supposed to be secret hideaway or something." Sam babbling was cut short when Harry's headmaster, Dumbledore that was his name, gave an amused chuckle.

"I am going to guess that you ramble when you get nervous?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh, yeah but normally I blurt out something sarcastic and most likely get myself into some kind of trouble," Sam admitted with a sheepish smile.

Dumbledore hummed in thought, while Harry and his friends slowly made their way towards Sam. Sam wasn't sure who to keep his eyes on, Harry who was approaching, or Dumbledore who was now quietly talking with Snape. Sam didn't get to decide when Harry stepped right in front of him, looking tense and slightly worried. Mikaela moved out of Sam gasped and moved to stand next to him instead, Sam frowned until Mikaela grabbed his hand making his smile reappear. Hermione saw this and smile widely but both Harry and Ron's attention was still glued towards Bumblebee.

"Can he talk?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of, his vocal processors were damaged and he's still working on them," Mikaela answered. Harry and his friends all looked confused so Sam decided to try and clear things up for them.

"So basically his vocal cords are all messed up and he can't really speak, well unless he finds something on the radio that seems to match the conversation," Sam explained.

"Are you sure he's an alien?" Ron asked.

"As sure as the sky is blue," Sam replied.

"But aliens aren't real!" Sam raised an eyebrow at this.

"Say's the one who calls himself a wizard. Just because you think it's not true doesn't mean it is. How would you feel if Bee said he didn't believe in magic; Bee do you believe in magic?" Sam asked as he leaned back to look at Bee.

"_I'm a believer!"_ blared from Bee's radio while Bee swung his hands around as if he really was trying to cast a spell.

Sam laughed and Mikaela chuckled over Bee's antics, Sam was glad to see Harry and his friends smiling as well. After Bee calmed down, they started talking again; Sam was using this time to catch up with everything going on in Harry's life. Sam felt guilty that he couldn't tell Harry what happened between him and the Autobots, he could tell Harry was frustrated every time he had to evade a question. Still, as Harry continued to talk, Sam found himself pitying his long time friend. Having to face death so many times, being dragged into so many battles, Sam only had to do it once and he never wanted to do so again.

Sam dimly noticed that Mikaela was talking to Hermione and every so often their eyes would flick towards Ron. Sam smiled on the inside, Mikaela only knew Hermione for maybe half an hour and already she's got Hermione to trust her. Their conversations were cut short when Dumbledore and Snape approached them, Dumbledore smiling and Snape glaring.

"We have come to a conclusion. Sam, you'll be joining us at Hogwarts as planned, meanwhile you're parents and Mikaela will be going to a secret hideout for their own protection. Your guardian won't be able to join you in Hogwarts since that'll draw too much attention, instead he'll be staying Hogsmead in a private house the school owns there," Dumbledore raised a hand up before anyone could say anything in a soothing gesture.

"Now before you can say anything please listen to what I have to say. The hideout where the Witwicky and young Mikaela Banes here will be staying is one of the most secure hideouts I personally know of. The private house owned by the school in Hogsmead is at most ten minutes away from the school itself, if the speed in which we were travelling was anything to go by. So this way, everyone can remain safe and in easy contact," Dumbledore explained.

"Why can't Mikaela come with me to Hogwarts?" Sam asked.

"Transfer students between schools are almost unheard of in the wizardry community, accepting just one transfer is suspicious enough but accepting two is just asking for trouble. We know for a fact that Voldemort is after you, so it would be best if we kept you someplace close where we could keep an eye on you at all times, the only place that's possible is in Hogwarts," Snape explained looking bored.

Sam was silent for a few minutes before turning to look at Mikaela, a wordless communication passed between them before Mikaela nodded slowly. With a sigh Sam turned to look at Bumblebee, a questioningly look on his face.

"So Bee are you ok with that?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee was silent for a few minutes, his optics slightly dull, before brightening and letting out a very cheerful chirp and nodding his head.

"_I'm so excited!_" Sam laughed before turning back to Dumbledore, who was smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well I guess this means I'm going to Hogwarts, a school for magic can't be as bad as high school right?"

* * *

Bumblebee stood silently behind Sam as he listened to what the old man had planned for Sam's safety. At the same time, Bee was maintaining a com link with Optimus and the other Autobots, allowing them to hear everything that he was hearing.

Bumblebee didn't like the way things where turning out. He knew that all Sam wanted was to be a normal boy but it seems like he never had been one in the first place. Having a childhood friend who was a wizard, being a descendent of the man who found Megatron, being the one to kill Megatron when years of war had failed to do so, and now having this Voldemort person chasing after him, it almost seemed as if Sam was never meant to be normal.

_Should I go Optimus?_ Bumblebee asked.

_We have no other choice, with the Decepticons still out there and now this Voldemort person, Sam going to need all the help he can get._ Optimus replied.

_I don't like it, what if all of this is a trap? We know almost nothing about these people; we could be sending Bee and Sam to their deaths._ Ironhide said.

_Or we could be sending them to a safer place. If this Voldemort person is really after Sam then its best if he's in a secure place until we can figure out what we're dealing with._ Ratchet said and Bee could feel his curiosity.

_Did you all feel it as well?_ Bumblebee asked.

_Yes we did Bumblebee, their "magic" I believe they call it; it feels similar to spark energy._ Optimus said softly and all the Autobots fell silent.

_It wasn't anywhere near to being as pure or as powerful as any spark energy but it was similar. If we can find out why then it possible…_ Ratchet fell silent, not daring to speak the silent hope that flooded through the Autobots systems.

_Then it's possible to create a new spark, to create another Cybertronian. It's possible to bring our planet back to life._ Optimus finished and Bumblebee felt an excited thrill go through him.

_Bumblebee I'm going to assign you another mission, find out as much as you can about magic and see if you can find a connection between magic and our spark energy. If all goes well we might just be able to save our race._ Optimus ordered and Bumblebee sent his affirmative before ending the com link.

Once Sam and the others had finished their planning, Bumblebee transformed into his alt form and carried them back to Sam's house. It was a short drive, but Bumblebee had already started his mission. He had been able to secretly scan the wizards inside of him and was currently analyzing the results.

* * *

Things had not gone as planned. Judy and Ronald Witwicky were as eager to learn about wizards as they were to learn about the Autobots, which wasn't all that much. They were even less eager when they found out that they would have to leave their home to go into protective custody for an unknown period of time and that they wouldn't be able to see their son for said period of time. It had taken five hours and thirty two minutes in which Sam had pleaded, begged, and finally lost his tempered and yelled at them (which resulted in a yelling match between parents and child) till they finally agreed to it. But only because Harry had finally spoken up and convinced them otherwise. He did so with a single sentence.

"Voldemort is a murder, he killed my friend and fellow classmate right before my own eyes without even batting an eyelash, this is the type of guy who is after your son and unless you come with us he will find you."

After that; Sam, Judy, and Ron had a private family talk in the kitchen and when they came out they were ready. Currently, Sam and his parents were packing up the house; Mikaela had gone home to explain things to her father and to get her own things. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were helping Sam pack his things while Dumbledore and Snape were helping Ron and Judy.

"Not that chest, that's my treasure chest and no one, can touch it," Sam babbled as he yanked an all too familiar box out of Hermione hands and stuffed it under his mattress.

"If it's so important shouldn't we take it with us?" Hermione asked looking slightly amused while Harry chuckled at his friend predicament.

"Uh, it's fine here," Sam muttered while shoving past them and heading towards his closet.

"Really mate if it's that important to you we should bring it, we can't bring you back here during the holiday…" Ron sentence ended in a high pitch squeak when he looked inside the box and saw what was inside of it. Harry laughed as both Ron and Sam turned a brilliant shade of red.

"That's why I said that it's ok to leave it here," Sam muttered while Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Boys, honestly is that all you can think about? Snogging somebody?" Sam blinked and turned to look at Hermione looking confused.

"What the hell is snogging?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Sam in surprised before Hermione suddenly hit herself in the head.

"Oh of course, we're in America now they have a different slang than they do in England. Snogging, it what you were doing earlier with Mikaela."

"Oh you mean kissing; well that makes a lot more sense," Sam muttered before flinging his closet open and digging through the close piled on the floor.

"Bloody hell mate," Ron said as he stared at the burned and beat up jacket hanging in the closet.

"Sam, these are burn marks," Harry said worriedly as Sam hurriedly snatched the jacket off its hanger.

"Well yeah, I was wearing this while I was at Mission city. Umm you may not have heard about it, but there was a gas leak in Mission city and there was this huge explosion, I got caught in the after blast. I'm ok, I came out of it with just a few scratches and burns but compared to some other people, and I think I was pretty lucky," Sam explained and Harry stared at Sam worriedly.

"Why didn't you mention any of this in your letter?" Harry asked.

"I forgot to?" That sounded more like a question than an answer.

Sam ignored their suspicious eyes and turned back to the beat up jacket in his hand. With a small smile he ran his hands over it and frowned when he felt something hard in the pocket. Wondering what it could be, Sam dug into the pocket and pulled out a small golden shard and blinked in surprise. Holding it up to the light Sam confirmed that it was a fragment of the AllSpark, not noticing the curious looks Harry was giving him.

The fragment suddenly grew hot in Sam's fingers and Sam cried out in surprise as it burned him. Sam dropped the shard and watched in horror as it fell towards the ground. It hit the ground and a burst of energy swept out of the shard before it burned right through the floor. Vaguely remember what happened back in hover dam; Sam snapped his head up as he watched every electronic device in his room start to vibrate.

"Run!" Sam didn't bother to explain any further as he grabbed Harry and started to run out of the room. Behind him the room erupted into chaos as every electronic thing he owned transformed into small metal men's and started shooting.

* * *

Well here's chapter two and tell me what you think!

**REVIEW PLESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
